Scales and Paws
by ZeroTheFearless
Summary: A new Vaste Lorde has appeared and Aizen wants them on his side. This choice may be beneficial to Aizen and his army, how will this affect Grimmjow? Rated teen for stuff that happens, there's a reason people.


**A/N: Long story short, I was listening to 'She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) by David Guetta ft. Sia and was attacked by a random plot bunny. Don't ask where it came from, it just was like 'poof! I'm magically here and I'm a plot bunny, bitches!'. So yea.**

Swirling azure eyes scanned the barren dessert of Hueco Mundo. Aizen's orders where to track the spiritual pressure of a Vasta Lorde that had caught his attention about a week ago. They had been tracking it ever since. And no matter how close they thought they had gotten or how good his eye sight was, Grimmjow and his fraccion could not find what ever hollow had that spiritual pressure.

"I say we just give up. We haven't found them yet, and we are not going to find them," Di Roy had been complaining throughout the entire mission.

Now, a few days ago, Grimmjow would have told him to shut his trap, and get over it. But it was now, and he was almost ready to give in. They trailed the spiritual pressure for a few more hours, and when they where getting ready to turn back, out of the corner of his eye, a flash of grey and gold sprinted across the sand.

"There they are! Get your asses moving!" Grimmjow shouted behind him as he sonidoed after the blur. After a good 15 minute chase, they had finally cornered the hollow at the end of a canyon. Once the Vasta Lorde realized they had no where else to go, they stopped abruptly, back still to the arrancars.

"Why don't you turn around, huh? It'd be nice to know who we have been chasing all across Hueco Mundo," they had finally tracked this hollow down, and caught them, and Grimmjow wanted to see who the bastard they had been chasing, for a week straight, was.

"My name is Zoi." The statement went with the figure turning around to face them. They where greeted with pale, pale skin, fiery gray-blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, tipped with dark blue, tied into a high, tight pony tail. Wrappingings swined around her forearms, and from just above the knee all the way down to the middle of the foot. A grey tank top that reached just above her navel clung to her skin, with little diamonds of crimson marching across the bottom. Torn, grey shorts where held up by a long crimson sash. Around her right upper arm where three scarlet bands, and around her neck hung a golden pendant.

They only things indicating that she was a hollow where the two, foot and a half twisted horns that adorned her head, and her hollow mask which was an inch thick band of stark white bone that lay across her nose, disapating into her hair.

"So, what does Aizen want with me? Why did he send an espada and his fraccion to chase me down?" None of the arrancars could speak for a bit. They where all too stunned. Here was this immensely powerful Vaste Lorde, who was not only a girl, she didn't even look like a hollow. None of them could even see her hollow hole.

Shawlong was the first to remember why they had come there in the first place. "Lord Aizen wishes to recruit you for his army."

"And if I refuse."

"Then we get to drag you back forcefully," stated Edrad, with a sadistic hint of glee.

"I would like to see you try," an ever so slight smile teased her lips.

"Well you heard her," Grimmjow's signature smirk was firmly planted on his face. "Get her!"

At Grimmjow's command, the 5 fraccion sprung into action. Before Yylfordt could land the first blow, Zoi sonidoed out of the way. Hakeem tried next, with the same result. This little game continued for a bit longer, until Di Roy finally got an opening and took a swing.

Sparks flew off of where Di Roy's Zanpakto connected with Zoi's forearm. With a sharp shove of her arm, Zoi threw him back to where the rest of the arrancars stood. The skill of the hollow greatly intrigued and suprised Grimmjow, who was not helping in the slightest. Nope, he was just watching from a nearby sand dune.

"So, you can actually catch me. To be honest, I am rather surprised. But now that you have proven that, I may as well start taking this seriously."

"What do you mean 'take this seriously'?" Di Roy asked.

"Have I once made to strike a blow on any of you as we have played our little game? I was waiting to see if you could at least deal with my speed before I moved on to seeing how you would deal with my attacks. It's that simple,"

"Well if your attacks are as you speak of them, than why not give us your best shot," Shawlong wondered why her attacks needed she test them first before she used them.

"My pleasure," gray spiritual pressure began to form around her ankles, all the way up the bandages that where wrapped around her legs. As the pressure grew more intense the sand around the fractions feet began to surge and scatter. But it was not as if just the sand was being manipulated, it was if the space itself was.

"Hakai Chikyu!" Zoi's right foot was lifted up, then was brought down into the sand. The same sort of surging of space that had surrounded the arrancars earlier now shot towards them, but amplified ten-fold. Once it reached them, they all cried out in pain. It was as if everything about there being was being ripped and broken.

Small gashes appeared all across them as they finally where able to pull themselves of of the ground, all of them now huvering in mid air, panting as if they just ran from there to Los Noches and back.

"Well, you got out of that remarkably quickly. But, your not safe in the sky either. Uchikudake Sora!" Zoi swiped her right hand, now surrounded by the same grey spiritual pressure. Once again the shifting space was shot at the arrancars once again. But this time it surrounded them rather than just around below them. They had no escape. There cries and screams echoed out in the vast and empty dessert of Hueco Mundo.

Zoi turned her head to the side to view Grimmjow. He was no longer sitting, but was now in a defensive stance, as he listened to his fraccions crie out in agony.

"So, should I put them out of there misery, or should I make them suffer?"

"Do what ever you like with them, are you coming with or not?"

Zoi seemed to ponder this a bit.

"Sure, why not?" After making her decision, she snapped her right hand shut into a fist and all the cries suddenly stopped. There babies fell to the ground rather unceremoniously. Zoi turned back to Grimmjow.

"Well what are you waiting for? Your the one who knows the way to Los Noches,"

Grimmjow grunted in reply, and turned around to start on the journey back to Los Noches. Zoi trailed close behind, never utering a word the entire way back.

_I hope there deaths where worth getting her on our side. Just how powerful is she really, because she really wasn't trying back there. Ah well, at least I got the mission done. _Grimmjow had the entire walk to contemplate what would happen when they got to Los Noches.

**A/N: This little thing will probably only have two or three more chapters to it. Leave feedback and I hope you enjoyed the random plot bunny that I am trying to stop from eating my brain.**


End file.
